


Chase Me

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Instability, Other, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: “Beautiful, isn’t it?” If Niles had to be here, then at least he should make conversation.“Connor, everyone was looking for you! Where the hell have you been?!” Niles was suddenly beside him, trying to make eye contact.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 14





	Chase Me

Connor stood on the balcony with his glass of straight vodka. It was a warm summer night, and he could see all of the stars above him. He leaned on the railing to look at the view. It was nothing but a dark forest ahead. He sipped his drink.

Just the crickets were chirping, otherwise it was deathly quiet. Then, highbeams of his brother pulling into the driveway ruined the beautiful cloak of darkness. He took another sip. 

The crunch of gravel beneath Niles’s shoes echoed beneath Connor’s perch. He kept his gaze out into the distance. When he heard the door open and then close, he took another sip. Niles made his way inside, probably taking off his shoes and whatever it is that he does.

The stars were shining brightly above Connor. It was so comforting, no matter what happened or the shit that he did, they were always there, shining for him. Then, Connor heard Niles go upstairs. He took another sip. And when Niles opened the door to the balcony, he finished his glass. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” If Niles had to be here, then at least he should make conversation.

“Connor,  _ everyone _ was looking for you! Where the hell have you been?!” Niles was suddenly beside him, trying to make eye contact. 

Connor swirled the ice in his glass. “I think it looks nice. Have you ever imagined what it’d be like to be a bird? To just fly wherever you want? I think I’d like that,” Niles was taken aback. He probably was never a bird, then. “Or what about being a bug that people crush on sight? I mean… I kill almost all the bugs I come across. Do you, or do you set them free?”

Niles flared his nostrils. “Connor! We were at the hospital visiting Dad and you just up and left! I thought you took the bus, as my car was still in the parking lot, but this was the first place I looked! Where the fuck did you go and why did you leave like that!?”

Connor sighed. So Niles wants to play this game, huh? “I went to ambassador bridge for a while, then to a bar, and then here.” Connor went to move, and Niles grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Why. Didn’t. You. Tell. Me.”

Connor shrugged. “I dunno,” and he left it at that. He turned his head back to the scenery as Niles still held his shoulders. “Can you get me another drink if you’re gonna keep me hostage?” Niles scoffed, but  _ complied. _ Huh.

Connor stood on the balcony with another glass of vodka. Niles was only two feet away, but he felt so much closer. Connor kept quiet and slowly worked on his drink. He tried to lose himself back into the shining stars and dark trees, but he couldn’t find that space. So he asked his special drink to help him.

Niles kept by his side, waiting for something, but Connor didn’t know what. Eventually, Connor finished his second glass. “Y’a know Ni, This is supposed to be raspppft - rasppp - rast-berry flavored and yet I still hate it.”

Niles hummed in agreement. He then left to fetch Connor another glass. With his opportunity in hand and drunk enough to go through with it, Connor climbed the railing.

“Connor? Get down from there. You’ll hurt yourself,” Niles spoke. Damn, was he fast or Connor too slow? Connor groaned, but stayed up there. “Connor, Get. Down.”

“Why? Shh mm… not gonna die from this high.” He then looked down at the relatively close ground. What is Niles so worried about anyway? Without even trying to, Connor fell forward. As soon as Connor realized he was on the ground, he shakily stood up. 

With the remainder of his strength, he tried to run. He made it far, considering his state. Of course Niles was on his tail and quickly caught him, but damn did he make progress. “You know, Connor, I’m starting to think you run away because you like people chasing after you. You want to have people worried about you, so you wear us down with the false pretense that you’re getting better just to bolt again. You know what? Go, Connor. I’m done chasing you. I’m done playing this stupid fucking game. Go. Do whatever the fuck you were planning.”

And just like that, Connor was free again. Niles walked back to the house, and Connor was alone. Connor stood up, only to fall after a couple of steps. This wasn’t going to work. He needed something to walk for him. He tried his best to discreetly make it inside the house. The door made the most noise, and Connor froze as he saw Niles in the living room. He didn’t pay Connor any mind, so Connor went back to his task.

He wove around the house searching for Niles’s keys. Eventually, he gave up and decided on observing his brother. Niles was on the couch, eyebrows furrowed and he was staring at his laptop. His keys were on the coffee table. 

Connor tried to casually approach the table. Niles’s eyes flickered to him a few times, but he said nothing. Connor leaned over, took the keys as silently as he could, and then left the living room. That went easier than he expected.

Connor pulled out of the driveway and slowly drove to a gas station. He needed to sober up a bit before driving to who knows where, and besides, he’s hungry. In the parking lot, Connor chewed his sad sandwich. It tasted poorly, but what was he supposed to do?

It was just too salty! It’s probably from the tears gushing down his face, but it still was nasty! Connor finished up and started the car again. Now he knew where he was going.

Connor stood on Ambassador’s Bridge with his brother’s keys in his hands. It was pleasant out, albeit there was a chill this late at night. He leaned on the rail to look at the roaring river below him. He twirled the keys in his hand.

The sound of the river helped soothe him. It really was a nice night. The stars were shining beautifully and the moon was right above him. Connor watched the water flow under him. 

After some time his phone rang. It was Niles. Connor wanted to deny the call, but then he’d be doing what he always did. Run. 

“Hey, Ni. What’s up?” He swayed into the wind.

“Connor! Jesus fucking Christ! Did you take my fucking car!? You are so drunk!” Niles was yelling over the phone, so loudly.

“Yes, I took the keys from right in ffr-front of you.*hic* I thought you said I could go wherever I wanted?” 

“Connor- Whatever. This is another call for attention and I’m not falling for it. Where even are you?” Niles still sounded irritated. Connor was crying again.

“‘M at Ambassador Bridge,” he replied. There was silence on the other end, and then the call ended. Connor pocketed his phone. That wasn’t so hard. Connor tried to look back to the water, but the water in his own eyes blocked his view.

He wiped his face. Eh. He stood on the bridge. For how long that night, who knows. He considered jumping, but he had to return Niles’s car first. He couldn’t give it back right away, Niles was mad at him. So he stood on the bridge.


End file.
